


Kara Sevda

by dallaswlnston



Category: Lost Souls - Poppy Z. Brite
Genre: Angst and Feels, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dallaswlnston/pseuds/dallaswlnston
Summary: Kara sevda:Noun. TurkishMeaning: black love. A passionate, blinding love for another person.





	Kara Sevda

 

 

 

I look at him and think

“How the fuck has he stuck around so long?”

I look at him and see stars, nebulas, entire universes.

I look at him and wonder how someone so pale, like fallen snow, could radiate such warmth, like blazing fire.

His smile catches me off guard. It's the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.

And when he smiles at me? You better believe I smile right fucking back.

I’ll never understand why he stuck around. Why he let me sit in trees with him when we were kids.

Why he gave me love and compassion when I never deserved it.

Why he came back.

Why he shared a fucking life with me.

But I’ll always be thankful. Because I need him more than anything.

And I hope to God he doesn’t smarten up and leave me. Even though I sometimes wish he would.

Because he doesn’t deserve someone like me.

Someone who always looks, always hopes, but never understands.


End file.
